


Dr. Zinc Lowley's Experiences with the Anomalous.

by PeppermintTeainaMasonJar



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Ghosts, Haunted House, House is an SCP isnt it, Original Character(s), Other, SO, Well not right NOW but it might be, idk if im gonna continue this this was a school project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTeainaMasonJar/pseuds/PeppermintTeainaMasonJar
Summary: See, hearing the sound of laughter and the constant drafts in the rooms of their apartment wasnt enough to convince them to call the MTF already. But as a theoretical physicist for the Foundation... maybe having a roommate on a different plane of existence could prove interesting.Or it would be if Nathan stopped moving their badge around the house.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Dr. Zinc Lowley's Experiences with the Anomalous.

Something, something was seriously wrong about this house. They had only moved in the day before but… Zinc knew something was amiss from the moment they started up the stairs to the upper floor. They creaked oddly beneath their feet, a soft hum of electricity following them through the house as they hit light switch after light switch. The stark white of the lamps hits their eyes harshly, blinking rapidly before moving on.

The box in their hands slips around a little, heavy with the clothes and belongings inside. They shove the door to their new room open with their hip, somehow already open and walked inside. The bed was moved in here already, a smile crossing their face as they toss the box onto the bed unceremoniously and open it up. There’s a chilling breeze running through the room, Zinc rushing to shut the door and, through an armful of clothes, checking the windows. They’re trying to force a window shut, the thing almost stuck, Zinc getting more annoyed by the second-

“GOD- JUST CLOSE ALREADY!”

-and it's clear by the way the clothes are dumped on the floor in favor of slamming the window shut with enough force to rattle the frame. 

Nearby, a presence is almost laughing. A smile wider than he was tall is forming on his face, a slow turn in the air as the apparition went above Zinc, who had gone back to folding their clothes; trying to find some peace in their new residence. His voice was raspy as he laughed, soon morphing into a cough before a bit of dirt fell onto the floor. 

Zinc was a bit… unnerved, to say the least. A feeling of unease, the laughter they were hearing… this couldn’t be real. They were supposed to be alone here, they moved OUT to not have the trouble of roommates. They froze when the laughter turned to a cough, the voice almost too far away but still so close to them that they almost felt it reverb off the walls of the bedroom. It's too loud, a haze filling the room as the presence they were feeling behind them, the eyes looking back at them... it suddenly eased. The thing left the room. 

Almost a month later, the chalkboard that Zinc had set up for their project started to move. The chalk would be out of place, white smudges and fingerprints adorning the surface, doodling; making small designs in the dust for them to find the next morning. They weren’t even scared of whatever otherworldly being was inhabiting the house with them, after all they really seemed to only be helping. A few books dropped on the floor whenever Zinc was still asleep past their alarm. A blanket draped over their shoulders after a few too many hours of research into whatever new theory was blaring in their head recently. A smile drawn on their window in the fog of the wintery air, a smile crossing their face as they examined the chalkboard. It’s a few lines, then a cascade of writing, scribbled drawings. Zinc picks up a piece of chalk and finds an empty area of the board. They stall for a second, trying to collect everything racing in their ever-moving mind as they run a hand through their hair. 

They write “Hello there- can you tell me your name?” before stepping back, the same presence flitting into the room as the piece of chalk that broke off the original began floating around. 

“Nathan. My names Nathan. I assume yours is Zinc?” The handwriting is flowy, almost a scrawl with how fast it was jotted down. 

Zinc spoke up at the end of that sentence, moving to put their chalk down on the lip of the whiteboard. “Ah great... can you hear me? So, I don’t have to keep writing?” 

“Mhm, I can hear ya. So, what have you even been doing, in this apartment I mean? It's… not exactly a nice place.”

They shift a bit, rolling their eyes as they stand up. The lab coat strewn over their shoulders bears a strange symbol, but they gesture to the large stacks of paperwork on their desk. “Close to where I work… even if its haunted.” They laugh, picking the coat back up and thinking about the situation for a moment. It seems normal, almost too much so. Casual conversation. With the undead. 

"Well," Zinc thinks, "I guess things are just going to be strange for the time-being. "


End file.
